


Golden Angbang - Porn with Plot (PWP)

by Silmarils (semit)



Series: Melkor's Choice [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, angbang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semit/pseuds/Silmarils
Summary: Delicious Mairon (Sauron) and Melkor (Morgoth) on top of a pile of gold (which does not make the most comfortable bed)!Mairon is a quivering, sweaty disaster.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor & Sauron | Mairon, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Melkor's Choice [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648705
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Golden Angbang - Porn with Plot (PWP)

“Lord Melkor,” the man, Yannis, spoke a bit unsteadily for he was afraid to break the thick quiet. Many in the party started at the break to their own meandering thoughts, “I have brought you and yours a gift.”

To this he was greeted to a scoff, “Full of gifts you are. Do you seek my favor so obviously?" the Dark Vala Melkor huffed with incredulity.

“If it is obvious that I seek your favor, I will confess it true, Lord,” downward the man, Yannis, cast his eyes.

‘Lord’ this conquered man calls me already? Thought Melkor, This one I trust little for his loyalty has shifted too quickly.

The mortal then revealed his gift, presenting a moderate size pouch he had stowed at his side, “This is a gift of a different kind, Lord. It’s an enjoyment of sorts that we Malgors apply,” Yannis gave the pouch to Melkor, and sensing no deception or ill intent from the giver, the Dark Lord accepted the gift. He moved the pigskin around in his hands to feel its weight and assess its contents. Still striding through the passageways, Melkor picked at the strings of the leather pouch.

Opening it revealed a flour like substance. What is this? Milled grain? I have no personnel need for sustenance, and the Malgors already assemble provisions for Angband. Melkor took a great inhale of the pouch’s contents to his nose to better identify the unknown substance. It burned, but he knew it was no poison for the Malgor held no foul purposes. Amid the vast warehouse of knowledge locked in Melkor’s brain, he held no familiarity of this grain flour and this displeased him.

“What enjoyment does this bring, mortal?”

“It is an aphrodisiac of sorts,” offered the mortal.

Booming laughter rang from Gothmog, “Ha! And you just got a nose full of it, Melkor!!” he quickly added, “My Lord.”

Melkor was not in the mood for Gothmog’s candor, and the strike to the balrog’s face caused even Mairon to start as blood streamed from the impacted nose, “Right, well I deserved that,” Gothmog regretted his directness.

Blue Vala eyes were trembling with livid fury, “You need to hold your tongue lest I rip it out of your face and shove it up your arse, balrog!” It was nearly impossible for Gothmog not to laugh, but he did manage to stifle his chuckling.

There was one who leapt on the Master’s accidental ingestion of an aphrodisiac with delight, as Mairon spoke to Yannis, “You best not be trying to poison your king. You will suffer an unbelievable spectacle of death if your intentions are such!” Mairon spat at the thought.

“No, no, my Lieutenant. I have no such intentions. It is truly a gift. Just an aphrodisiac… a very powerful one though,” he imparted a sidelong look toward Melkor. In all his musings, the Malgor mortal could not fathom that the Dark Lord would immediately introduce the powder to his body in this manner.

“And why did you think our great Lord would need such a thing?!” Mairon was fuming.

Now Yannis blinked at this suggestion that his gift was an insult as such a perspective he did not consider. This powder held great value among the Malgors and they devoted whole fields to the production of the plant that bore this substance. “Truly I do not mean any insult. A gift it is only,”

More silence. Time passed as they walked.

“So… is it working, Lord?” Gothmog could not still his tongue or curiosity.

“Gothmog, I do think that you no longer need your head if you continue in your outspoken inquisitiveness!” Melkor signed, “No, this stuff does not affect me. I feel nothing except anger at your cursed idiocy!” he thrust the pouch at Mairon.

With a light smile, the Maia knew that Melkor was either in denial or lying outright that the substance did not affect him. Through their bond, he sensed the growing arousal and rising core of sexual desire within his Master. In order to share in the experience of his Lord, Mairon opened the pigskin bag and inhaled a great quantity of the powder. Quickly he lamented this impulse for the burning to his nostrils was terrible and brought splintering tears to his eyes.

“Ugh! What is this stuff, mortal?!” Mairon’s face twisted in disgust as he tucked the pouch into his waistband.

“We don’t have a name for it. We just call it ‘The Powder’ or ‘Godo Plant Powder’. Nothing more. We hold it in great value.”

“Huh. Interesting,” and Mairon felt a little tug at his waist of weak and soft hands. Elf hands. The elf pulled at the pouch with an intent of curious experimentation. Remorse came to the elf for a great chopping hand powered by the fury of a Maia pelted it in the jaw, “Not for you, slave! Are you trying to steal from our Lord? Treason!”

Paces behind now was the elf thrall for the party walked onward heedless of his ungraceful slam to the floor. Although he righted himself hastily to rejoin the others, the elf Carir was raging in anger at Marion. Too often the red Maia would pound him, beat him, or inflict one of many small and large insults in his direction. While such injures would be a delight if bestowed by Melkor, coming from a jealous Maia, it was terrible. This mutual loathing must result in violence. Birthed in Angband, Carir lived for his Master and served him most faithfully. Such treatment by the Lieutenant was unjust. I will get my revenge, Mairon. You will see, and you will beg me for mercy. For a moment, a smile of wicked amusement slid across the elf’s mouth as he fantasized of the horrors he would inflict on Mairon.

It was then then that Melkor turned a sharp corner in the final approach to the treasury. Solid doors of steel minded by two sleepy Malgor guards stood to protect the glutenous wealth inside. How humorous it was when one of the guards gave a start so visible and comical when his eyes fixed on those of the Dark Lord. The blue eyes of the Black Vala were not in the disposition for humor for he grasped the neck of the guard in a crushing grip only to toss him aside. “Open it,” he spoke to the other guard who obeyed with trembling hands and nearly dropping the brass ring of keys.

Golden and oh so splendid the treasure shone from within lit by many torches. Though Melkor had seen riches and hoards immeasurable, the greed of the Malgors glowed astonishingly. Short breathless gasps could not be withheld by the elf, and even Gothmog let loose a grunt of satisfaction. It was then that Melkor once again moved his arm around Mairon and now the Maia gasped, but not at the treasure.

Burning, electric, and buzzing was the lust that vibrated between them. Simply too much sensation and desire flowed from the treasure room and through the two Ainur prompting Mairon to audibly sigh.

“Lord Melkor?”

“Yes, Mairon?”

Moistening his lips, the red one did not reply, and only reached for the keys that hung in the door. His breaths were overly quick. Amid the coins, goblets, jewelry, diamonds, weapons, and more they walked side by side. Only two Ainur entered holding on to each other by the waist in their usual style. Linked yet again they were. Clear to all it was that the lovers required lustful solitude.

“Gothmog,” breathed the Dark Lord not looking at the balrog, “We’ll see you in the square at midnight.” With a pulse of puissance, the shuttering of the iron door was dreadful, and the rapid displacement of air rushed through the hair of all.

Hands held back by decorum were unleashed with a catapult of desire.

Rapidly then four hands sought out satisfaction in kneading the flesh of the other. Everywhere. Such desire exploded between them in groping and intimate feeling to find satisfaction in touch. Sliding across the mountains of coins, Melkor pressed his beloved against a column to force his tongue deeply into his mouth.

He sucked at his Maia's mouth so violently as though to draw the very breath from the lungs of his lover. It was aggressive then as he bit the lips, the tongue, and pulled so fervently at the fleshy appendage in Mairon’s mouth. By Eru, Melkor wanted his Lieutenant deeply, so ardently. The Vala was hazily blissful.

Two firm hands gripped Mairon’s waist with a bruising ferocity to pull his lover’s hips closer—anything to grind out the contact. Here now at Mairon’s waist the Vala’s hands happened upon the leather pouch. With recognition at the object he ripped it from the Maia’s body, “Oh this powder is most fine! Most fine! What I boon it is that we have conquered this foolish land!” Picking open the bag with a mischievous grin, he thrust the pouch to smother his face in a powerful inhale. Tossing it to Mairon, the Maia did the same.

Mairon giggled, “No, this stuff does not affect me!” the Maia repeated the words of denial that Melkor raged earlier. He did an excellent form of perfect imitation of the Dark Vala’s tone. Most amusing, but daring was he to speak so as the drugs loosened his tongue, body, and stoked his desires ever higher. Melkor chose to dismiss the transgression and laughed at the ironic replication of his voice before swooping on his Lieutenant again like a black bat. Now too tight did he hold Mairon’s jaw in a subtle punishment as once more he relished in the soft embrace of his Maia’s mouth. Pushing his lover hard against the column, Mairon’s booted feet skidded over the heaping mass of gold coins. Although he tried to gain traction, the coins were too slick and numerous, so the inevitable slide atop the mound of gold came quickly. He fell.

So talented was Melkor that during the fall he kept contact with the mouth. There they lay, black on top of red in a sea of golden light. “Fuck!” a Maian voice echoed in the massive chamber as Melkor suddenly grabbed a handful of his crotch. Vala laughter now joined the fading echo of the curse since the Dark One did not need subtlety. Mine!

Shoving Mairon’s chin to the side to discard his mouth, now Melkor traced a path to the corner of the Maia’s jaw and neck with his lips, and here he laid claim to leave marks, bites, and the dark flattery of his love. Bold was Mairon propelled by the drug as in the theme of mirroring, the Maia whipped his hand between Melkor’s legs to grasp his Master's balls and cock through the leather. The Vala was achingly erect.

“You shit,” and a sharp slap flipped Mairon’s head. Of course this action would be met with violence and consequences, but Mairon knew this and loved it! Mashing both of his Maia's hands above his head with the grip of one hand, Melkor crushed his beloved’s fingers into the sharp edges of a golden object nearly bending the soft metal.

A bed of coins and treasures was not a comfortable one, and they did not care. Such a location only added to their extensive repertoire of positions and settings for feverish lovemaking. A check on the list if you will. Though difficult it was to think clearly with the fog of the drug, both consciousnesses were mindful that they had never had relations atop of pile of golden treasure.

Releasing Mairon’s hands, buttons and fastenings opened, and clothes drifted from their torsos to liberate the flesh of their top halves. Strange circular marks patterned over Mairon’s back as sharp and odd angled objects pressed marks onto his skin.

It was then that the second inhalation of the intoxicating substance punched into their minds and loins. A potent rush pushed Mairon’s head back so that his chin pointed up. With great interest Melkor explored his lover’s chest and abdomen with his mouth leaving a trail of marks and bites. He was entranced by Mairon’s torso, his nipples, the hair of his groin. Here lay a freckle he had not noticed before. And these marks here were akin to a constellation.

It was Mairon who now traced his hands over his own body for his fingertips seemed electric on his own skin. It was as though sexual pleasure could pulse from any point on his being. Over his person, his chest, shoulders, thighs, sides, and face he lighted his fingers. This self-stimulation was undeniably selfish and indulgent. Touching himself was theft and stealing from Melkor what he rightly deserved, and the Vala noticed. He witnessed Mairon’s touches to his own body and Melkor was not pleased. The hands of the Maia were seized tightly and painfully.

“Do you not care for me, Mairon? You are lucky I have not a whip, though beating you with a gold cup would surely offer me great release, love.” No answer or reply was needed, “Take this off!” he pulled at Mairon’s britches for he wished to see him peel away the remains of his garments. Mairon did this still laying on the gold, his drug-dilated amber eyes never leaving the blue eyes of his Master. Like a tightly wound spring Mairon's cock bounced free to poke at an angle and Melkor flicked it teasingly. With speed the Vala gripped his lover's member tightly like a neck to strangle. “Oh fuck, Master, please! Please!”

“Please what? Please stop? Please continue? Please shut the fuck up!” he slapped Mairon's chest, but not with too much violence. And since the hand was on his Maia's chest, Melkor pinched a nipple. Why not?

Now Melkor quickly unlaced the front of his leather pants with a lecherous sigh to release his own cock. He yanked Mairon’s legs forward with a bit too much force since the Maia hit his head hard on some hard object of gold. Melkor chuckled at the absurdity of this.

The Maia knew now what to do. He knew to embrace his Master with his legs, his thighs, his body. He knew how to position his opening rightly, “Do it, Master. I want to make you come,” it was a whisper and a plea. The pleasure was already flowing through them in rolling waves.

“You want me to fuck you, Maia?” Melkor placed his cock against the opening with near overwhelming desire.

“Yes!”

Again, Melkor squeezed his submissive’s cock with great force and pulled with gentle force on his balls. Expertly though. “A practical question now. Do you have any oil?”

“Always!” reaching over to his discarded garments he retrieved one. A tiny phial. It would do, and Melkor presented the glass and cork to his Master knowing that his Lord adored to apply it to his arse. Slowly now Melkor enticed the opening with the lightest tease, and Mairon could no longer suppress the eager roll of his hips.

Quickly then the cock of the Vala was at the opening and he opted to not ease in this time. No fingers. Just cock. It was nigh impossible for Melkor to hold back enticed as he was by the intoxication and lust for his red Maia. By Eru this drug is strong!

A small length of his shaft he pushed inside and Melkor’s body twitched. The drug was such that all inhibitions were annihilated. Here Melkor spasmed for a moment for truly he could scarcely restrain the crushing lust and desire. With a few short and shallow thrusts, he pried open the hole with his cock.

“Do it, Master please!”

A waterfall of relief swept over Melkor as he riveted his hips forward in ecstatic passion. Such pleasure throbbed from his loins across his body as spasms of rapture hummed through him. Again, and again he hammered fully his erection deep into Mairon’s fiery body. It was so warm. So hot. His knees hurt against the coins and gold. Fuck it!

“Ugh! Ugh!” Mairon was a mess, his hips thrust forward with each driving slap of balls on his arse.

Their eyes were fixed on each other. Amber on blue.

Melkor was pushed past reason as the pleasure was immeasurable. This was a different sensation than he had felt before. It was a hazy, prickling all-body ecstasy that extended beyond just between his legs. His arms, his back, his everything quivered.

Quickly then he sought out that channel of connectivity with his Lieutenant to gauge his state. Oh yes! It was the same with Mairon as with he. The eyes remain transfixed. Though Melkor desired to thrust and thrust, he knew what his Maia desired. And so reluctantly he held back the deep dive of his cock to poke at Mairon’s prostate. A scream of brazen pleasure echoed across the room of treasure for Melkor hit that spot so perfectly. It pleased him to see the throes of his servant’s ecstasy. “Oh fuck, Master! Oh fuck!”

The body of Melkor trembled as his entire being shook with each forward motion. He could not hold out. He could not do as he did on most occasions to tease his Maia to a shivering bundle of raw nerves over hours. They were already there! And Melkor’s eyes brightly shone with pure rapture as his balls grew tight. His Maia’s body was approaching climax and the spasms of his walls started to clench in orgasm around Melkor's cock.

“Fuck!” Mairon screamed ramming his hips forward, “I have to! Ugh!”

Prisms of pleasure or perhaps hallucinations crossed Melkor’s eyes as his cock began to twitch irreparably over the chasm of orgasm. Unable to still his usual demeanor, Melkor allowed himself to descend into pure hedonistic rapture, his hröa spasming in throbs linked to shameless moans of carnal delight. He rolled his body in parallel to his ecstasy as his hips swayed forward in the slower motion of climax. Linger he did on that precipice of bliss before hot spurts shot from his cock deep into the core of his most beloved. He growled out his orgasm again and again with each pulse of release.

Mairon was a quivering, sweaty disaster. The Maia's body stiffened beyond comprehension with pleasure. Shaking like a board as his form clenched, his seed spilled from his shaft. There they lingered at the top of grace in the most intimate hold. Then they fell. Falling, falling, Melkor dropped his sweating body on Mairon.

Aftershocks of pleasure tugged at their ragged, twitching bodies. Their arms circled one another so tightly. Then both Ainur shivered in post climax with hard and fast breathing calming into the afterglow. Colors trailed around the periphery of vision. Blues, yellows, purple, and reds pulsed around them. Mostly purple and red. Their colors.

Soft breathless kisses they pressed together as they lay on top the gold that grew warm with their heat. Lovely.


End file.
